


Золото в отражении

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У старшего Джеймса Кирка отчего-то глаза золотые, а не синие. А еще Джим не может его понять, но обязательно дождется момента, когда сам станет таким.<br/>А сейчас он его просто хочет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золото в отражении

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета** : Bonnie Malfoy 
> 
> **Публикация** : С моего разрешения. 
> 
> **Примечания автора** : Тут нет обоснуя, нет сюжета, нет идеи. Мне просто хотелось посмотреть, как будут выглядеть вместе прайм!Кирк и Кирк из ребута. Чистое пвп, и ничего больше.  
> Прайм!Кирк сверху.

У него в глазах – плавленое золото. Джим не может насмотреться. Он не очень понимает, почему так значительно его отличие от себя же самого в разных вероятностях, но не вдается в подробности.  
Вот волосы у него такие же золотые, а улыбка мягче, уверенней, и лучики морщинок в глазах просто изумительно располагают к себе. Джим так не может, он привык брать крепости штурмом, а перед этим его старшим двойником они сами распахнут свои двери, и стражи их сложат оружие.  
Джим не завидует. Он хочет лишь понять.  
\- Не получится, - смеется Джеймс, - для этого тебе нужно прожить свою жизнь.  
«О, иди ты», - хочет сказать Джим самому себе, зная, что не обидится, но вместо этого делает шаг ближе. Их разделяет рельефная полоска металла, по которой ходит прозрачная дверца душа, сейчас открытая.  
Джим смотрит в собственные глаза и знает, что Джеймс делает то же самое.  
\- Боги, как ты красив, - честно говорит Джеймс.  
Джим хочет сказать то же самое, но лишь облизывает губы.  
Джеймс целует его первым, Джим чувствует шеей его мокрую руку, кожей головы – пальцы в волосах. Он отвечает сразу, с напором, потому что Джеймс слишком нежен с ним, словно с девушкой какой, а Джим просто отчаянно его хочет прямо сейчас. Хочет, чтобы старший двойник взял его у мокрой кафельной стены, жестко и грубо, чтобы исцеловал своими мягкими губами его шею, ключицы, грудь, чтобы трогал сильными руками везде, обхватил давно стоящий член, прикасаясь так, как нравится Джиму.  
Он уверен, что им нравится одинаково.  
Им нравятся даже одинаковые вулканцы, что уж говорить о сексе.  
Джеймс смеется горлом, разрывает поцелуй, и Джим, жадно сглатывая, окидывает его взглядом. Он не стесняется своего тела, и он великолепен, черт побери.  
Форменная черная водолазка просто бесит, и Джим стягивает ее, расстегивает джинсы, – он всегда позволял их себе носить вместо форменных брюк, - скидывает их и остается в трусах. Он собирается снять их тоже, но Джеймс затаскивает его в кабинку, под теплые струи воды. Ткань намокает, но Джим уверен, что она и без того была давно уже мокрой: член сочился смазкой и ныл от одного взгляда на обнаженного Джеймса Кирка.  
Тот снова целует Джима, властно, проникает языком в рот, раздвигая губы, гладит, обводит каемку зубов кончиком, и Джим обнимает, прижимается всем телом, поддаваясь, чувствуя под ладонями изумительно твердые мышцы.  
\- Я изменяю Споку с самим собой, - сосредоточенно говорит он, когда поцелуй обрывается, а Джеймс обводит ладонями его плечи, рассматривая еле заметные легкие веснушки. Он вновь смеется, целует легко где-то под ключицей, а потом с уверенной простотой кладет руку Джиму на пах, сжимает член и потяжелевшие яички сквозь мокрую ткань и шепчет в самое ухо, задевая губами:  
\- Это настолько нереально, что ты можешь считать, что это сон.  
\- Брехня, - отзывается Джим и запрокидывает голову, подставляясь под поцелуи.  
Джеймс целует, а рука его скользит под ткань, обхватывает донельзя напряженный член и сжимает. Джеймс ласкает Джима, выворачивая запястье, и тот чувствует себя девчонкой, которой настойчивый кавалер залез под юбку, торопливо, потому что нельзя, но очень хочется.  
Он и сам так частенько делал, будучи помладше, – в полумраке кинозала или в обманчивом одиночестве в тени деревьев в парке, - но никогда никто не проделывал такого с ним.  
И это плавит Джима изнутри, выворачивает, особенно когда он разлепляет веки в очередной раз и, смаргивая воду, смотрит в потрясающе красивое лицо напротив. Золотые глаза внимательно следят за его реакцией, и Джим хочет исчезнуть и забыть и тут же – остаться навсегда в тесной кабинке душа с самим собой, в реальности которого вообще не уверен.  
Ну, хотя бы потому что у него самые восхитительные руки во вселенной.  
\- Не вздумай, - мягко говорит ему Джеймс, когда первая волна проходится по телу от паха, и Джим недовольно сводит брови: мокрая ткань проезжается по чувствительной коже. Джеймс отталкивает последний предмет одежды куда-то в сторону, и Джим обнимает его за шею, смотрит прямо в глаза, а потом целует. Если бы он сказал, что целоваться ему нравится больше всего, он почти не солгал бы.  
На этот раз Джеймс позволяет вести, и Джим с удовольствием исследует его рот со вкусом мяты и чего-то сладкого, гладит языком проворный язык.  
Джим думает, что, без сомнений, через десяток лет он станет таким же, лишится порывистости и обретет обманчивую мягкость охотника.  
Джеймс гладит его по спине, спускается к ягодицам и касается входа, Джим не сопротивляется, увлеченный поцелуем, и только издает недовольный звук, когда мокрые пальцы жестко протискиваются в тело. Это чуть больно и тянет где-то внутри, но Джим хочет. О, как он хочет…  
\- Давай уже, - говорит он нетерпеливо и почти зло. Он привык к методичному Споку, который не только предпочитает, но и настаивает на использовании смазки каждый раз, который растягивает аккуратно и со своеобразной нежностью. Это потом в вулканце просыпается его древняя звериная сущность, и Джим может только беспомощно стонать под ним, но до этого все повторяется почти одинаково, и Джим любит это, потому что Спок точно знает, как нужно.  
Джеймс тоже знает, и Джима это почти бесит, потому что его знание - другое.  
\- Ты может попросить его делать, как тебе нравится, - говорит Джеймс на ухо, и Джим глухо стонет, когда пальцы покидают его тело. – Поверь, Спок повторяется изо дня в день не потому, что он такой, а лишь потому, что боится причинить боль.  
\- Я не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь мои мысли, - хрипит Джим и разворачивается к стенке душа, прижимаясь грудью к прохладному кафелю. Чувствительные соски почти режет этой прохладой. Джим хотел бы иначе, но он знает, что не удержал бы сам себя долго на весу. Даже старший он.  
Джеймс целует его в основание шеи, ведет губами к волосам, а потом запускает в них руку и гладит. Джиму хочется мурлыкать – он без ума, когда кто-то касается его волос.  
Член горячий, большой, и Джиму тяжело принять его сразу, но он так безумно жаждет этого, что готов наплевать на то, как больно будет. Джеймс хмыкает, – знает, - но все равно продолжает просто чудовищно медлить.  
Джим теряет момент, когда он полностью внутри, и только и может, что тихо постанывать от контраста: горячее тело за спиной и холодный кафель под грудью.  
А потом теряется окончательно, потому что, мать его, он знает, как доставить удовольствие самому себе, и рваный ритм просто идеален, иногда все больше напоминая Спока. Джим не заботится о том, что он кричит-стонет-просит, а потом как-то совершенно неожиданно кончает, так и не коснувшись себя, и внутри разливается приятным жаром, а мягкие губы целуют в плечо - трогательно нежно.  
\- Ты красив, - повторяет Джеймс, вытаскивая член, и Джим лениво отлепляется от стены, чувствует пустоту в себе и просто жутко хочет спать.  
\- Я знаю, - вальяжно отвечает он, и Джеймс смеется, берет его в объятия и целует лицо, куда может дотянуться. Джим не может перестать улыбаться и позволяет вывести себя из душа, обтереть полотенцем и затащить в каюту.  
В постели очень тепло, и он жмется к старшему себе. Пару раз перед тем, как заснуть, он ловит внимательный взгляд – немного грустный, немного ностальгический, наверное, но не может думать об этом.  
Не сейчас.


End file.
